Sleep is for the weak
by L3gitD3ntist
Summary: Cute little drabble like piece about Will not sleeping and Matthew helping him get some much needed rest. The idea came from a brilliant tumblr user by the name of will-grahams-straitjacket; so I hope I did it some justice! Implied Brownham


The sound of beads of water falling, hitting the dirty porcelain sink with a soft noise as they joined the small expanse of water that pooled around the divots around the drain in the centre. They were all Will could focus on, all the man could let into his mind as he listened to the beat match the one he picked up back at the observatory; the same rhythm of melting ice mixed with blood as it left Beverly's separated body. That same dripping sound; it made his mouth dry and for a few moments he struggled to swallow or move his tongue - not that he needed the muscle in his mouth. It wasn't going to help him, not in that moment. When he did finally manage a swallow, the man lifted his shaking hands and rubbed at his eyes - his expression contorting beneath his hands as his fingers kneaded at his eye sockets; pressing too hard that he saw spots when he withdrew them and opened his eyes once more. Not even his imagination was helping him, he wanted to withdraw, lose himself, if only briefly, in nature and peace. But every time his worn eyes fell closed all he saw was Beverly. He replayed the images of her death, how he thought she died. That same scene, squeezing her throat and feeling it convulse with each needy gulp and strain for air...it felt like it was happening in his own hands if he thought about it long enough.

He let his eyes close as he leaned back against the wall in his cell, sleep deprivation making the movement of his body ache; wanting so dearly to fall to the side and collapse in the lumpy matress of the cot he was seated on. But no, instead he felt his face contort again as sure enough the brief darkness he wanted to lose himself in swelled. It morphed, and from the darkness came a face, came Beverly's face staring up at him as she struggled to breathe; she choked and his fist tightened. She knew him, and he knew her. The thoughts caused Will to open his eyes again, and just in time as he let his dull gaze slip from the ceiling they were trained on and instead to the flash of white he noticed at his bars.

There stood the orderly, head cocked slightly to the side like a curious kitten with his gaze slightly narrowed on Will; it was a look of sick adoration and curiosity and...something else. The way his jaw shifted, the way he tapped his fingers lightly at the bars and tilted his head back the other way in observation. There was more to the way he was being looked at, there was more on Matthew's mind than simple sick curiosity and praise. Will parted his lips to speak but his groggy voice stalled as the orderly seemed to beat him to it, his own voice matching his expression as a tone seemed to slide through it that wasn't one Will had experienced from the man yet. But one he could place. Concern.

"It's been a few days." The seemingly younger of the pair mused, his fingers idly tapping at one of the bars nearest his face; fingers snagging on the metal bars and repeating the notion when they got to the last finger. Like playing a piano, tapping away at the bars as if they'd give off a noise. Will's gaze hovered on the other man's fingers for a moment, noting the behaviour briefly before he leaned forward to look at the orderly; a brow slightly quirked in his own curiosity. "Since what?" He knew, and he knew Matthew knew he did. It was written on his face, in his little half smile he gave the man who played the role of patient; a slight flash on teeth as his spare hand lifted a little to cover his mouth slightly before lowering it again - the smile still remaining on the right side of his face. "Since you've slept. Do you need me to get you something? Mister Graham?" A sedative is what he had in mind, something to help the other drift off and get some rest at least.

Will shook his head though, only making Matthew's expression falter to something crossed between a puppy staring longingly at it's owner while unable to help, and a calculating frown. "Are you sure?" He offered again, stepping slightly back from the bars and reaching his hand for his keys just in case. "No. N-no, thank you. I'm fine." Will spoke out again, his gaze going to pull away from the orderly as he realized they had been lingering on the young man's bizarre movements for what he deemed too long. But alas he couldn't help a small side glance with his own pale dull orbs as the flash of white shrugged and the sound of keys began down the hall in the way he knew the orderly had retreated. No, he didn't need to be pumped full of drugs to sleep - he needed to reduce it to facts, he needed to take away the personal element. It needed to not be Beverly, it needed to be someone else's fault. But deep down in his gut, Will knew it wouldn't be.

The sound of movement at the end of the hall caused Will to perk his attention up, his mind lost once more in the dripping tap and the sound the water made as it broke away from it's pool to trickle down the drain - the overflow making a muffled noise that was barely audible. Although he couldn't see the clock at the end of the hall from where his cell was positioned, the man knew it was late - well past a logical time for visitors. It only could, in all logic, be either Chillton or - he didn't even need to finish the thought as the same flash of white from before came into view. The young orderly cleared his throat and fiddled with his keys at the door of Will's cell; causing Will to look a little confused. "What are y-" He was cut off as Matthew thought at the same speed and spoke up to answer his unvoiced question. "I thought, if you won't let me give you medicine, I could at least get rid of some tension." The orderly stepped through the door and moved towards Will; head cocking to one side again as he stopped just before him and let his own slightly deranged gaze slip over the man almost tentatively before he nodded his head at his jumpsuit. "Just undo the top half, and take your shirt off. I'll give you a massage and see if that helps."

The offer was strange but...Will knew how Matthew saw him; he could see it in his eyes. Like a god among insects - a messiah. Another predator in a sea of prey, and much like a weaker predator; the orderly was drawn to him for guidance and approval. That was why Will started undoing his jumpsuit till it hung just at his hips; and why he let his shirt slide off over his skin to be draped just so over the edge of his cot beside where he sat. Will had to admit, as he felt Matthew's hands slide over his skin; slowly nudging his thumb over every small knot he found as he went across his shoulders and down his spine - that for a few moments he could believe it might just help. For a few moments he was actually surprised in the helping hand the orderly was potentially giving him. But it was only as he felt a sharp nudge in his lower spine that he realized Matthew's intentions. The sensation was matched as the orderly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Will's shoulder; gently kissing the skin as he pulled the needle out of the pocket of his coat and slipped it in at the base of Will's spine where his thumb already marked the tissue target he was aiming for.

"H-hey! I said I d-" Cut off again, as the orderly pressed a kiss to the base of his neck and spoke against his skin. "You needed it, you need to sleep. Or you'll get sick again...and we wouldn't want that, would we?" Will went to tug away from the man's words but his body was too slow from the drug already flowing through his body. "Shh, uh uh...careful." Matthew spoke up, watching and guiding Will to lean back against him slightly. As Will stared up at Matthew he saw another expression he wasn't accustom to in the orderly but something that he should have expected alongside the admiration; fondness. "I...I..." He tried to speak again and his words were hushed with a single finger pressed to his lips. He could feel himself fading out already, accepting the forced silence as he felt his body shift and move.

It wasn't a hard task, albeit a little awkward, but Matthew had managed to lay back on the cot and pull Will atop him. His arms draped around the scruffy shirtless man as he held him against him. His head in the crook of the orderly's neck as Matthew rest his lips atop the other's head. "Just let go, let the drugs do their thing. You'll be asleep in no time, and I'll be right here. We can't have you getting sick from exhaustion now can we?" The words were sweetly spoke, gently mumbled into Will's messy tresses atop his head as he felt himself slipping away into the voice of the other man and the scent on him. He drowned out the dripping, no longer could he hear it - just the sweet numbness that sleep offered as he drifted off against the orderly who still gently rocked him as he slid deeper and deeper into sleep.


End file.
